A Dream Come True
by Cuddle Kitten
Summary: A young girl has a tough life after her father dies and relies on fantasy and fiction to get through life. What will she do when her favorite fictional character comes to life? RalphxOC, M for later chapters!


_**My Wish Came True**_

I left my school, humming happily to the song _"When Can I See You Again"_ by Owl City. I walked past the line of buses, heading to a city bus stop. I wasn't going home today, nah. I was going to get a Ralph plushie. Ralph was from the new movie Wreck-It Ralph, that had only came out a month ago.

I know, may seem childish for a freshman like me to be so obsessed over a kid's movie. I'm 15, just starting highschool. Shouldn't I be worrying more about grades? Well, I am. I'm just using fantasy as a crutch.

Y'see, there's 99% of the world that can deal with life, and grow up to know fantasy will never be real. Then there's that small 1% that believes that fantasy could be real, we just choose to leave it be and live in this stupid reality. I guess you can say that 1% is the crazy people.

Anyway, I entered the city bus when it stopped. I got on, asked for my transfer and sat in the back. I usually sit in the back if I have to go to a terminal, but if I had a specific stop I usually like sitting up front. As the bus drove to the transfer terminal, I couldn't help but feel excited.

I've saved up for so long to buy that expensive toy! And now I can buy it! Once I got off the bus at the bus stop near the Disney store, I was practically skipping my way there in excitement. I contained my excitement though, and walked in. It was slightly crowded, but luckily for me some aisles weren't. This was my first time here and I already felt lost.

I followed my fangirl instincts though, walking down the aisles. Eventually I found the aisle containing all of the Wreck-It Ralph toys. It was SO AWESOME!~ There was Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, King Candy, and oh my god they even had little Sugar Rush cars and no Ralph but -

_**WAIT.**_ I whirled and stared. No Ralph plushies. I felt my heart beat hysterically and I looked up the aisle. No Ralph there. Down the other way? Nope.

FFFFFFFFUUU- I was flipping my crap. There was a GAP on that shelf, completely empty! There was supposed to be some Ralph plushies up there. I backed up, trying not to let my inner child take over and make me break down. I saw a glimpse of brown hair..

Brown? I hopped a little and saw the top of Ralph's head. YESSSSS! Victory! There was one Ralph plushie left! I took a great bounce to confirm. Yep! There was one more Ralph alright! But.. I couldn't reach. I huffed and went over to the shelf, standing on my tiptoes even more than before. My cerebral palsy can be so helpful at times.

I swiped for the toy, but my fingers barely poked his nose. I bit my lip and swatted again, accidentally smacking his nose. "Oops." I muttered. Now I definitely couldn't get him. Darn!

"Need help, ma'am?" A male voice said and I glanced over with a embarassed blush. One of the workers walked over with a small step ladder.

"Y-Yea, thanks.." I said and the man chuckled, opening the ladder up and getting up there, grabbing the toy and gently handing it to me. I took it gingerly, as if I was being handed a baby.

"It's fine. Luckily for me, you're not 5 years old being a monkey and climbing the shelf for that thing." He said and I giggled, huggling the toy.

"Thanks a lot." I said. He nodded.

"Aren't you a little old for toys?" He asked and I blushed.

"M-Me? No no, I um..." I started and the worker chuckled.

"Fangirl, right?" I blushed harshly and shrunk back a little. The man smiled.

"Don't worry, I know worse." He said, closing up the ladder.

"Nice helping you." He said and walked off. I waved bye and looked down at the toy before grinning and dancing a little in the aisle. I got him! I got that cute lil Ralph! And he's all _MINE!~_

I walked to the counter and paid for him before leaving. I noticed that my mom was in the parking lot, just as I asked for her to be. I smiled and ran over excitedly, sounding silly as I squealed about my new toy.

I sighed, wearing my pajamas. I held Ralph close and sniffled lightly. I got into another big argument with my mom and now I could hear her whispering to herself. I shivered and curled up on my bed, letting the tears in my eyes pool over. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I used to be so happy a few years ago.. now I'm suffering. Probably even more than before.

I looked down at my smiling Ralph plushie and I felt my heart ache. I lightly kissed his forehead. "Goodnight." I whispered quietly so my mom couldn't hear and nuzzled him lightly before falling asleep.


End file.
